Les faiblesses de Kacchan
by Ilunae
Summary: Il avait toujours admiré Kacchan.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Il avait toujours admiré Kacchan. Pour lui, c'était normal. Son ami était doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Enfant, il avait déjà été très fort. Il était capable de se battre contre des enfants plus âgés que lui. Il protégeait donc tous ceux de leur groupe.

Il avait un super bon alter. Avec ça, il avait toute les chances de devenir un grand héro. Kacchan était aussi très intelligent. Il savait plus de choses que tout les autres. C'était toujours lui qui leur apprenait de nouveaux trucs.

Il avait aussi commencé à apprendre à lire les kanji. C'était comme cela qu'Izuku s'était retrouvé avec le surnom Deku. Celui qui ne savait rien faire.

"Arrête ça !"

Izuku avait essayé de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas sympa mais, Katsuki n'avait rien voulu entendre. Depuis, il l'appelait tout le temps Deku. Izuku avait fini par s'habituer à ce surnom.

Kacchan était donc quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire, tout seul. Il restait un être humain et, surtout un enfant.

Il pouvait toujours se faire très mal s'il ne faisait pas attention. C'était pour cela qu'Izuku était tout de suite descendu quand il l'avait vu tomber du pont en bois.

Il espérait que son ami ne s'était pas fait mal. Il lui tendit donc la main pour l'aider à se relever.

"Tout va bien Kacchan ? J'espère que tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête !"

Son ami rejeta sa main et, se releva tout seul. Izuku n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il avait juste voulu l'aider. De lui être utile, pour une fois. C'était normal pour des amis de s'entre-aider.

A partir de ce jour, Kacchan l'avait repoussé. Cela n'avait pas empêcher Izuku de continuer de l'admirer. Kacchan avait tout ce qu'il aurait voulu avoir.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait continué de le suivre malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Izuku le voyait toujours comme son ami. Même s'il avait mal tourné.

Plus tard, quand il avait vu que Kacchan était la victime du vilain gluant, il n'avait pas hésité à foncer pour lui venir en aide. Kacchan était fort mais pour cette fois, il avait été à la merci du vilain.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée de voir son ami d'enfance mourir. Kacchan devait devenir un héro.

"Ton regard donnait l'impression que tu voulais être sauvé !" dit Izuku, les larmes aux yeux, après qu'ils furent tirés d'affaires.

"Tu m'as pas sauvé, foutu Deku !"

Après cela, Kacchan avait arrêté de lui parler. Cela avait été donc compliqué quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe à Yuei. Encore plus quand Kacchan avait appris pour son alter.

"Tu as dû bien te foutre de ma gueule pendant toutes ces années !"

Izuku n'avait donc pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire que son alter était emprunté. Kacchan n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir l'écouter, cependant.

"La fille à la queue de cheval et, l'autre enfoiré de glaçon ! Je ne fais pas le poids face à eux !"

Izuku fut surpris en entendant cela. C'était la première fois que Kacchan admettait être plus faible que quelqu'un d'autre. Il put même voir des larmes au coin des yeux de son ami d'enfance.

Kacchan s'était entraîné encore plus pour devenir plus fort. Malgré cela, il s'était fait enlevé par la ligue des vilains pendant le camp d'entraînement. Encore une fois, Kacchan avait été vulnérable face à ses ennemis.

Izuku avait aussi tout fait pour le sauver mais, cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Il n'avait été capable de sauver qu'une seule personne.

"Tes bras peuvent toujours l'atteindre !" lui dit Kirishima alors qu'il était toujours à l'hôpital.

A partir de ce moment-là, il n'avait plus eu qu'une idée en tête, sauver Kacchan. Il savait que son ami était fort mais, il avait besoin d'aide. Ils avaient fini réussir à récupérer Kacchan.

Encore une fois, sa fierté avait pris le dessus.

"Vous m'avez pas sauvé ! J'suis juste venu avec vous pour pas déranger All Might !"

Quelques semaines plus tard, Kacchan avait compris qu'Izuku avait reçu son alter de la part d'All Might. Il avait donc voulu se battre avec lui. C'était sans doute un combat inutile mais, il n'avait pas pu le lui refuser.

Pendant, ce combat Kacchan avait craqué.

"J'ai provoqué la chute d'All Might !"

Izuku fut surpris d'entendre cela. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Kacchan culpabiliserait pour cela. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. All Might aurait dû prendre sa retraite, de toute façon. Leur idole avait aussi été affaiblie après avoir donné son alter à Izuku.

Il avait aussi reconnu être faible. Ce qui était faux. Kacchan était très fort. Il était vrai qu'il avait des faiblesses comme tout le monde. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était faible, pour autant.

Après cela, ils avaient tous les deux continué de s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort. Kacchan avait compris que c'était normal d'avoir des points faibles. Que cela ne faisait pas de lui un minable.

Pouvoir reconnaître ses faiblesses était une force en soi. Izuku était fier de lui. Lui aussi devait faire de son mieux pour devenir meilleur. Comme cela, il pourrait venir en aide à Kacchan quand il en aurait besoin.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
